A Friday to Remember
by IllicitFaction
Summary: It's just another Friday for Lovino, who can't wait to get out of school. When Antonio gets involved though, he can never expect what's going to happen. Especially today. Oneshot. Gakuen Hetalia AU. Contains a lot of fluff. Rated T for Romano's cursing.


Lovino sighed and looked out the window. He pondered the tasks that needed to be fulfilled once he got home. There was geometry homework, a self-portrait, and a biology project concerning the issues of global warming and something about polar bears and ice caps or dying whales. He didn't care nor pay attention while the teacher was lecturing them about upcoming assignments as today was a Friday, and right now he was twenty minutes away from lunch. _Maybe when I get home, I can drive over to that gelato place and pick up some strawberry crème for Feliciano and I, _he thought. Suddenly, a small jab in the back made him turn around in his desk to glare at the agitator. "What do you want, bastard?" he quietly hissed at the Spaniard.

The tanned boy gave him a gleeful smile and lifted up a pad of paper with a tomato doodled on it. _"Look at what I made!"_ he mouthed back. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned back around.

Picking up his pencil, he jotted down a few notes in his spiral about plankton. _Microorganisms- can be classified by being either prokaryote or eukaryote -_when he felt a pencil eraser tap on his shoulder. He glanced back again with scowl to be met with the spiral held in front of his face again, this time displaying the same tomato but with eyes and a mouth. "Stop being a nuisance, dammit. I'm trying to do my class work." He faced the front and watched the teacher as she cycled through a PowerPoint, scratching a few things down here and there.

About three minutes later, there was a tug on his sweater. He knew what the idiot wanted, and he sure as hell wasn't going to distract him. If he failed this class again this grading period, his grandfather would probably revoke his Netflix privileges and that would leave him nothing to watch but reruns on their basic cable of 'Americas Funniest Home Videos' which was seriously the most idiotic show out there. Why anyone would want to watch someone's son get kicked in the balls by his three-year old sister while they were trying to go down a slide completely eluded the Italian.

Another yank pulled him out of his thoughts. He was tempted to turn back around and tell Antonio to piss off, but then he remembered that he was going to focus. Sitting up a little more, he read some words off of the projector and wrote them down. _Microorganisms are important- _**tug** _- in making the- _**tug** _-soil fertile so- _**tug** _- plants can- _**tug **-_ absorb- _**tug**_ -nutrients- _**tug** _-well- _**tug**

Planting his hands firmly on the desktop, Lovino pushed himself out of his seat and stood to face the Spaniard. With his face red from pent up anger, he shouted, "What the hell is so fucking important that you feel the need to incessantly bother me while I'm taking notes!"

Antonio, shocked at the outburst, picked up his notebook, trembling slightly and held it out to him. Nervously with a meek smile, he said "Hehe, look Lovi, I drew a kingdom for Mr. Tomato! He has a castle and servants and a horse and-"

"Does it look like I give a damn about Mr. Tomato and his vegetable posse right now?" yelled the Italian. Then, he glanced around at the classroom, noticing all the eyes of his peers on him and the teacher, Mrs. Héderváry, staring disapprovingly at him.

Feeling slightly embarrassed and ashamed, he slumped back in his seat and muttered, "Yeah, yeah, detention at lunch, don't talk for the rest of the period, I know the drill." , followed by letting his forehead hit the desk and giving up on any further retaliations.

* * *

Lovino was released after about 15 minutes of organizing various science textbooks, and went to his usual lunch spot under a large oak tree. His friends (or as he referred to them, 'acquaintances') Feliciano, Anthony, Gilbert, Ludwig, and Francis were spread out either against the trunk or resting comfortably on the grass. He tossed his backpack on the ground and proceeded to dig out a Tupperware container filled with leftover pizza and cherry tomatoes. Sitting down next to it, he began to eat his lunch.

"So, how was lunch with the beautiful Mrs. Héderváry, mon ami?" questioned the blonde French a few feet away from him. He was holding a croissant sandwich with some type of meat and cheese inside, and had his elbow propped up on his knee.

"Oh, it was wonderful! We talked about the weather and dream vacations and puppies!" he exaggerated sarcastically, throwing his arms in the air then crossing them with a pout. "What do you think, idiot, it was lunch detention. I just cleaned her classroom."

"Did you try that trick when you pretend to drop something, then bend down and quickly lift her skirt to grab her ass-"asked Gilbert with a sly grin, to be cut off by a novel flying at his head.

"Why the hell would I do that, potato bastard!" shouted Lovino. He seriously wondered why he sat with these people. Especially those two Germans, one of them is a complete pervert who just wants to get laid and the other one is too close to his younger brother for comfort. Maybe he could somehow shove them in a crate and ship it to Idaho. They could have a potato farm and never leave and all would be peaceful. Well, there's still that Spaniard and his French buddy and the hamburger-loving freak… if he wanted to get rid of all the idiots in this school, he'd have to evict about a good two-thirds of it, and he didn't have the time or feel the effort to do that. He supposed he could just bear with it until he graduated-

"Lovi! I was looking for you!"

His thought process was cut off with an "Oof!" as he landed face-down on the grass with another body on top of his. He struggled to free himself, but he was pinned down.

"You never told me what you thought about my picture! I drew it for you. Remember, it's the one with the tomato! Are you okay? Lovino?" He innocently peered down to look at his face.

"Mmhphh!"

"Antonio, if you want him to answer, you must first let him breathe." offered Francis.

"Oh, sorry!" He pushed himself off the other boy and plopped down next to him with a sunny smile.

Lovino sat up and dusted the dirt off the front of his uniform, then brushed off his face. He turned to Antonio with a red face and slitted eyes reflecting his anger. The other, picking up on the situation's status, fidgeted around and let out an apprehensive chuckle. "Did I do something? Ah, it seems I've annoyed you twice today."

"I'll give you three seconds." said Lovino with a gleam in his eye. "Three. Two. One." The Spaniard was almost a third of the way across the field encompassing the Academy's vast courtyard. Lovino took off after him in his suede designer shoes; he could worry about their condition later, he had to teach Antonio a lesson on keeping within his boundaries.

The two were sprinting through the wildflowers sparsely growing through the lush grass. Antonio, for some reason, seemed to be enjoying this, as he had a grin as large as that Ukrainian girl's boobs. Okay, maybe not that big, but it was still large enough to bother him. Spurred on by his annoyance at Antonio's pleasure in this activity, he sped up a little. Just two feet and he was there…

The brunette looked back at him, shooting him a smirk and a quick wink. Lovino was momentarily confused by his actions, when he realized that the other boy had stopped.

"Ahhh!" The Italian frantically flailed his arms, hoping that somehow that would deter him from running into Antonio. He closed his eyes and held his breath, waiting to hit something, when he felt two soft hands gripping his shoulders. Opening his eyes slowly, he was met with crystal green orbs staring right into his. Still smirking, the other boy lightly laughed.

"Oh Lovi, you're just so cute that it's irresistible." The wind ruffled his hair as he held him in his arms. Standing there captivated by the moment, the shorter of the two was too startled to respond. The Spaniard seemed to have no problems with that though. "I'm still not really sure why you're always angry, but I think I know a way to fix that."

He slowly leaned in towards Lovino, their lips meeting softly. He noticed many things in this moment; his scent, the texture of his mouth, the feeling of security. The Italian was in Nirvana, and realized that, maybe, this guy wasn't too bad. He could live with this. He never really received affection from someone who cared for him in this way, and he knew Antonio wasn't some asshole that would just run off on him like that. The other pulled away and stepped back a little. "You might not like me this way, I understand." A wistful feeling came over him, and he smiled sadly at his friend. "I've wanted to do that for a long time. I've always liked you a lot, Lovino. The way you pretend that you don't want to be touched. That adorable face you make when you pout. How protective you are of things that you care about. Thank you for being such a good friend."

Lovino was caught completely off guard. He nervously looked off to the side, but didn't let go of Antonio. "W-Well, I, uh..."

"No, it's fine. I don't want you to feel pressured. I'll just, um, leave." Antonio looked crestfallen, his happy-go-lucky attitude completely disregarded. He let go of his hand and started walking back to the oak.

"No, wait, bastard!" called Lovino. He stretched out his hand to grasp his friends. The brunette turned around with a stupefied look on his face.

"L-Lovi?" His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked into the face of the shorter boy.

"I really l-like you, and I don't want you to leave. I'm not, uh, good at saying stuff like this, but… I like how carefree you can be and how you can turn situations around with your personality..." He seemed to regain his composure a bit, and stood up a bit straighter to say "Plus, I'm kind of difficult to deal with, but you're such an idiot that you seem like you don't care about that, so you're always there."

Antonio's eyes lit up with renewed vigor, and he promptly embraced Lovino in a hug. "Lovi, this is the best day ever! I love you so much! I know we're gonna have so much fun together!" Meanwhile, Lovino was trying to breathe as his face was being pressed against his friend's chest. He loosened up once he realized the other boy was being strangled, then proclaimed "I can't wait to tell Gilbert and Francis that I have the greatest boyfriend ever! They'll be so jealous!"

"Hold up bastard, not so fast! This just happened 30 seconds ago, don't rush it!"

Disregarding Lovino's words, he continued to babble "Don't worry Lovi! I'll always take care of you! With me here, you won't need to be so hostile anymore."

With a snort of derision, Lovino said "Ha, sure. I'll stop once people quit pissing me off, and considering that that's never gonna happen-" with his words broken off by another hug.

Antonio looked down at his newly affirmed boyfriend in his arms, beaming. "Oh well, we should probably go finish our lunch, c'mon." He pulled his arms out to grab Lovino's hand, and then sped off towards the tree.

"Slow down, you're gonna kill me before we get there, dumbass!" shouted Lovino. A discreet smile graced the edges of his lips, and he ran to catch up with his clueless, charming, and utterly lovable companion.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know, it's really cheesy at the end, but it's Spamano. If you ever want Romano to say something romantic, it's bound to happen :) If you have the time, review!


End file.
